


Life Goes On, Simon

by simonsnow



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Rainbow Rowell - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, SnowBaz, carry on, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsnow/pseuds/simonsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after you Carry On?</p><p>Simon, Baz, and Penelope have started their normal lives in normal colleges, or rather as normal as it gets. Except for a few things:</p><p>Maybe they aren't living the perfect, normal university lifestyle</p><p>Maybe they aren't destined for that</p><p>And just because there is no Mage or Humdrum doesn't mean that it's the end of the prophecy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magickal Ditch Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bet is placed.

A whisper of words sounded behind the door, before it opened. "My entire flat block seems to have decided that hangover Saturday is not the time to prod at the  _mysterious_ ,  _handsome,_ long haired new neighbor, so I decided I might as well come here."

"Do you still need an excuse to?" The door opened into the open kitchen and living room. Currently, it was Penelope that was talking from behind the kitchen counter, pouring steaming water into a pair of cups. Simon was sitting just across the counter from - being served the tea to. Both of them were in large, graphic t-shirts and pajama bottoms, still. "I think you've used that one."

"What do you, think? I come here for pleasure, Bunce?-"

Simon managed to raise his sleepy head to his boyfriend, tilting his neck far backwards. "Mornin' Baz." As though on queue, the other man's features immediately softened. His eyebrows upturned in the middle momentarily. Baz, already taller by at least three inches, leant down at just the perfect height for Simon just to have to extend upwards a little further to reach his mouth, which was in a smile.

Penelope grabbed a spoon from the drawer. "No, how could I think that? Coming here for pleasure?  _No_." She began to press the tea bags in the cup slightly angrily.

"Trust me, this brings me no pleasure." Baz counteracted. He took a seat in the high chair next to his boyfriend, unraveling a navy-blue scarf from around his neck and onto it. His face already reverted back into a look of boredom. 

"I am this man's  _mortal enemy_." Simon pointed out, finally beginning to be able to wake up. Baz's eyebrows furrowed at the reminder. Penelope, on queue, went to the cupboard, and placed a third cup of tea on the table, then she began to pour sugar into Simon's cup.

"A lil' more?" Simon tried, as Penelope put her 4th spoonful of sugar into the cup of Earl Grey. "A bit more?" Again. "A little more?" Penelope dropped the spoon, and began to pour sugar from the pot of sugar itself. "A little-"

"That's enough." Baz interjected, placing his hand over the top of the cup.

"I was  _joking."_

" _Ha. Ha._  Snow." Penelope placed Baz's own cup of tea in front of him. He never took any sugar with his Earl Gray, and came over frequently enough for her to know. "Thank you." Baz took the drink, and brought the cup to his mouth before setting it down immediately. "ALEISTER  _CROWLEY_. FUCK. MY -  ** _too hot to handle!_** " Baz flicked his wand towards the drink, which immediately stopped steaming. "Are you trying to  _kill_ me?"

"You won't  _die_ from hot tea."

"I'm  _flammable._ It helps to be  _heat sensitive. MERLIN_." "Why can't you just use  _magic_?"

Penelope's nose twitched, irritated.

"We're having a bet to see how long she can go without magic." Simon explained. "If I win, I get to watch Animal Planet all day long - full TV custody for a week."

" _Why_?"

"Have you seen the meerkats, Baz? They stand on two legs, like  _humans_."

"If I win, I get to watch the Big Bang Theory for a month without arguments." As though needing an explanation, Penelope continued on. "It's on at the same time as the meerkats program. Plus, it's good for -" She paused a moment. "Support." Simon looked like he wished nothing more to go back to sleep at that moment. "You wouldn't know, you would never make it before the end of the day."

"That's because it's  _lunacy_."

Simon took to joining in. "Baz wouldn't make it one hour."

"It's  _inane."_

"Tssk.." Penelope continued.

"It is pure, sane choice."

"Penny?" Simon whispered.

"What is it, Simon?" She whispered back, teasingly.

"Baz can't survive without magic."

"I agree."

 **" _Quit it!_** " Baz erupted. **'Quit it'** was a spell used to separate squabbling children. His tone was laced with magic, though, without his wand, it went no where. Like dust.

"He's saying magic words right now."

"I could make it  _more_  than a day without magic and both you bloody gits know it."

"Is that a joining of the bet?" Simon questioned, pretending to be surprised.

"Take it as you will." Baz said, passive aggressively. "What is the plan for today then?" He arched his eyebrows from behind the cup while he drank.

"I need to write an entire essay - 'How Much Is Magic To Blame For The War Of The Roses'." Penelope announced, crunching a toasted English muffin smothered in jam. "The answer is."  _Crunch_. "A lot."

"I don't have any plans." Simon answered. He never did and Baz knew it was because Penelope would spend all of her free time helping Snow with his own coursework to get it away before the weekend. Then the three could spend all their weekend near-free of coursework (not ever entirely. You can never be entirely free of coursework). "Is it cold out?"

"Does rain fall in England?" Was the sarcasm laced reply. Well, they were in the middle of November.

"You two can go to the park," Penelope always ended up suggesting the go to plan for everyone. She never really found that she minded being with or without them. "For once it  _isn't_ raining."

"And I could find some inspiration for my  _next_ piece of coursework!" Simon exclaimed. He was taking a course on children's therapy, and it just so happened that his mentor suggested he write a children's novel he was finishing his coursework so much.

"From the cold," Baz's voice sounded monotonous. "Back to the cold."

Penelope set her cup down on the table, tying her wild red hair upwards and tightening it highly messily into a bun. She fiddled around. It stopped. She tried it again. It stayed. Then fell. A sound erupted from her that was similar to a hissing cat.

"Usually she magicks it up." Simon explained, though Baz had pieces it together.

The hair fell in messy strands around her eyes. "You guys can just lounge around if you'd like. Movies don't bother me when I work, but we've exhausted the  _Sherlock series."_

"No," Baz countered. "The park is a great idea, that was simply my way of saying I think going to the park is a good idea. Don't you think, Simon?"

"I'll go get changed." Simon had taken the last large spoonful of now his 2nd bowl of cereal, downing his tea on the side. Sometimes Baz was amazed that  not gaining weight while scoffing down food like a last meal hadn't in fact been something Simon gained due to his magic. "But remember no magic while I'm gone either."


	2. The Day Everything Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope's suggestion is taken into account

_Simon and Baz take in Penelope's suggestion on going to the park._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

To the park it had been said, so to the park they went. Campus was fairly near to Hyde Park, which currently compromised of a large green expanse filled with trees - leaves fallen - and grass that had yet to realize it shouldn't be green anymore and so crunched beneath the pair's feet. Occasionally, you passed by a fountain or a palace-like building or two.

Simon had now on a pair of denim jeans and a slightly undersized brown jacket. Normally Baz already would have secretly magicked its layers thicker (the temptation to do that now was unbearable). Him, in contrast, had replaced his large navy scarf in rounds around his neck, wore a blazer with plaid elbow patches, and sported signature black skinny jeans. Many of the people around them were from campus. Most of campus knew they were dating. Still, all they did was hold hands. Public affection wasn't always called for in either of their minds - without any particular reason behind it. The bold contrast in the amount Baz showed affection at home and the subtle amount of romantic gestures showed in public was evident. Except it nearly made his actions more tender. More delicate. _More._

When he raveled Simon's hand into his, and Simon raveled Baz's hand into his, there was something much  _more._

 _"_ Do you ever think it's a coincidence that Basil in Picture Of Dorian Grey has the same name as you?" Simon was going on.

"It was just my father's preference."

"But it just seems like such a  _coincidence,"_ It was too difficult to stop the sentence there.  _"A_ nd the universe is rarely so lazy."

"Why is this the  _only_  piece of educational information you ever retain about Oscar Wilde?"

Simon laughed, before he turned his head directly to his boyfriend next to him.  A smile was splattered on his face. "Maybe if you just wore a yellow scarf."

"This conversation is stopping." There was moderate silence, in which both of them just looked around. They were on a path that was passing through different segments of greenery, just trying to find somewhere to sit.

"We can just sit there." Simon pointed out into the middle of a small space, blocked out only slightly by minuscule fences that rose to the ankle.

"It's going to be dirty, Snow." That was the immediate comment. "I'll get grass stains on my trousers." Except for the fact that Simon had already shrugged and grinned as he began to move forward into the area encircled by trees, forcing Baz to follow. He had to avoid hissing. 

Soon, both were sitting down on the grass. Baz much more hesitantly. Hidden away by trees, it was nearly habit for Simon to end up falling over his boyfriend, like a tired child making it home. First it was just the simple leaning into the shoulder, and then it was collapsing entirely over one another. By the time that Baz's head had landed in a pile of red leaves, he didn't care about the fact that dirt was getting into his hair. Simon's warm face ended up resting on the scratchy material of his scarf. He peeled off his sheep skin gloves in order to tangle his hand into Baz's. He caught his fingers, then they parted, then caught them again.

Snow kept rambling. "Remember when my wings were really obvious?"

"And your bloody  _tail._ " Baz smirked back. "I can still feel them if I try hard enough."

"That's because it's just a distraction and invisibility spell. They're still technically present." Simon reasoned. Then he became preoccupied with something else. "Baz."

"Wot."

"Your hands are so cold."

"That's because I don't have a functioning circulatory system." He could have spelled the heat back into them with a good old fashioned  _cold hands, warm heart_ if they weren't having such a stupid bet. 

Simon caught both of Baz's hands into his, and brought them to his mouth instead, blowing his breath into them. It was like trying to blow oxygen in the direction of wood to make fire. Either of them knew that trying to warm Baz's hands and keep them a temperature higher than 5 degrees was like trying to light wet wood with cinders. To Simon, they could stay warm momentarily and that was all that counted.

Simon tried rubbing Baz's graceful, slender fingers into his smaller, occasionally freckled ones, and rubbing his palms against Baz's quickly, doing his best to stir up heat.

Suddenly, the vampire's hair stood on end at the nape of his neck. He felt a small shiver spread from his fingers to his knuckles to the wrist. Warmth. Momentarily. He propped himself to sit again. His hands were snatched away. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Simon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

The other sighed. "Never mind." It was probably yet another one of those things to add to the list of strange things he still didn't quite understand.  _Right up there with how you need to pee after sex_ , he thought to himself, because he was strange. Then his mind shifted. "Ugh, King  _Arthur_ , I've got dirt on my shoes."

"Your shoes are black."

" ** _Clean as a_** _-_ " Baz caught himself. Simon's blue eyes widened. "That didn't count, I didn't spell  _anything_."

His eyes widened further with surprise, and disappointment.

"It didn't  _count_ , Snow."

Then Simon's eyes closed with a large smile. "It doesn't count." He agreed.

"Twat." Baz landed a kiss in between his temples. "Idiot." Another. "Fox?"

"That's new." Simon said, with his eyes still closed, and a smile still smacked on his face.

"No," Baz moved back from him. " _Fox_."

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes to follow Baz's gaze. It was heading towards a small, red animal, with a large bushy tail. It was ravelling itself behind the trunk of a tree. "What? It's just a fox." 

"It's not a fox." Baz replied back. The animal scurried away. " _Therianthropy_."

"A'ight, Baz."

"We're getting out of here." Baz suddenly stood up. "We have to go."

"Baz, it was a fox." Was the much-less than surprised reply.

"It was a  _magician_. Its eyes gave it away." Baz took his boyfriend by the hand, beginning to forge a new path through the trees, in the opposite direction than the fox had gone. "Foxes are scarce in London - the majority of them are now wizards in disguise - it's the perfect disguise to fool the majority. Common undomesticated animals." His pace was quick. His voice was sharp. It was quiet. "This one was done sloppily - amateur. Foxes don't often have bright, blue eyes."

"So a magician is following us?" Simon's tone took up the same speed. "Maybe it has something important that needs to be done - important news." He slowed down.

"Maybe it wants _to hurt us."_ Baz turned around. They started walking again.

 _"_ It would have by now - don't you think?" Simon placed laughs between some of his words, syllabic ones. "Who knows how long it was there."

Baz's muddy green-blue-gray eyes were becoming pools of nerves. "What do you expect it to do? Zap lazers at us from its eyes? This is subtle, organized. They don't want us to know that they are there, and they're waiting for the attack." Simon slowed to a complete halt at that.

"Baz."

" _Snow,_ come  _on."_ Baz had his hand wrapped around the other's wrist.

"Baz - " He shook free of the other's grip, but was taken back quickly, like a cat snatching at a toy, Baz tugged at his sleeve again. "-bloody HELL, Baz, LET  ** _GO_**." Vibrations and fire like tinges went through Baz's arm. It was like cinders were pressing into his skin from the inside outwards, immediately he snatched his hand back.

" _Again_!" The word was air on Baz's lips.

"Again, what?"

Baz pursed his lips, and while his eyes screamed of worry, he tried to be stern. "Take my hand." 

"What?"

"Just do it." Simon latched onto Baz's arm. Nothing happened.

"And push." 

"I can't do magic anymore, Baz." His voice was dropping into strain, like it was difficult to bring the words out. It suddenly felt colder in the November world. " _I thought we were past trying this again._ "

"No, but-" Baz replied, his eyebrows were furrowing in the middle. That wasn't what he had intented. That wasn't what he had intended at all. He had felt something. He had -. It was -. "I  _felt_  it."

"Baz,  _stop. Stop_  it with the  _magic_ ,  ** _please_**. _"_ Red suddenly began to show from behind Snow. Flickering.  _No._

"But, Simon, you're- I'm-" It was like he had taken on the spluttering that Simon carried around.

" _Please_." The word was back to normal, but it had stirred something. Baz had felt it. He had heard the _magic._ "I do **n't**   **feel**  like  **bringing**  this up  **now**." Some words were on and off, teetering. Magic like a broken light switch. Did he not hear it in himself?

"Keep holding on to me."

" _No_."

"Snow, I'm not pulling your leg! I'm-"

" ** _Stand your ground_**!"

A voice broke into the situation powerfully. Except, Baz and Simon were still standing - feet separate from the pavement. Both their eyes shot upwards.

**" _Head over heels!_   _Let it burn! Stand your ground!"_**

On an instinct both were all to used to using, Baz and Simon darted forwards, running at one another's pace. The voice continued to go off, except neither were ever hit. Baz wasn't sure why, until he realized.

It was Simon.

At this point, Baz's hand was gripping onto Simon's arm, and the energy spreading from either was strong. Simon's magic was filling him in every corner of his being. Then stopping. Then there again. Then disappearing. So  _much._  Flashes came back to him.

' _I could cast a sonnet right now.'_

He tried to imagine what Simon must have been feeling then and there.

The voice kept going off. Simon's wings kept flickering in and out of reality. Large, horn covered, scaly red wings. Baz had nearly forgotten what they looked like, except right now they were beginning to fold. Folding themselves inwards, ever so slightly. Either wing in half, like a piece of paper, towards Snow's spine.

' _You were the sun, and I was crashing into you.'_

They ran. Their feet pounded on the floor of the pavement, sending shocks into their shoes How were no other students seeing this? What was following them? Who was doing this?

" ** _LIGHT 'EM UP! ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST! FIRED UP!"_**

Baz couldn't handle another moment of it, he stopped, taking Snow's hand as tightly as possible. The electric magic turning on and off was changing and pulsing through him so quickly at this point that it was nearly constant. "Baz!"

 _"WE HAVE TO PUT A STOP TO THIS!"_ He shouted, and it boomed, but didn't have any effect. "Snow, keep trying! Please!" Simon did his best, squeezing Baz's hand so much that he was scared he would cut off his own circulation.  ** _"WE HAVE TO PUT A STOP TO THIS!"_**

 

Then. 

Everything stopped. 


End file.
